fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Abyss/@comment-32888501-20181025122545/@comment-36971869-20181112013218
=Mystical= EDIT COMMENTS SHARE---- This will be for the element Mystical, that i hope will become a actual element in the future, enjoy! Purchasing: The element Mystical Is a combination of Illusion, and Aurora. No extra gems needed. Mystical's color palette is red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, transparent time green, and black. Spells: 1: Fractured time (Multi-projectile spell) "User fires a group of rainbow pellets that shatter in to a bunch of pieces on contact with ground or an enemy and deals high damage." The user can charge the amount of bullets projected. The minimum is 7, and the maximum is 10. Each bullet deals 15-20 damage (depending on your level of power) and 5-15 damage for the shards. Each bullet can shoot out 5-10 shards each, it will choose by random. both the bullet and the shards have a small range explosion. Total damage for 1 bullet and 1 shard: 35 Maximum damage: 350 Recharge: 5 Seconds Mana: 350 2. Guarded blast (Projectile spell) "User fires a beam with orbs of blinding light surrounding it, and when the beam explodes, the particles will jump out and do additional area damage and blindness." This spell is similar to Holobeam from Spectrum, accept it cannot be controlled after it is casted. There is a large color-shifting beam, guarded by 3 orbs of light. On contact. the beam will make a small colored explosion, followed by the 3 light orbs being shot out nearby the explosion, dealing medium damage, and blindness. The middle beam deals 300-315 damage, and the light orb does 75-100 damage. (for 1 light orb) Total damage: 525-615 Blind affect duration: 2 Seconds Recharge: 7 Seconds Mana: 400 3. Crystal crush (Close-range spell) "User selects a large area of land where a giant, projectile absorbing crystal shall be dropped to damage and stun players." Crystal crush is like Murky Missiles (from Darkness) and a Combustion (from Explosion) mixed together. When the crystal appears, it absorbs all nearby projectiles for a while, then the crystal explodes and deals more damage the more amount of projectiles it absorbs. The damage from the crystal deals 300-350 damage when it crushes the enemy, while stunning the enemy and absorbing the projectiles shot at the crystal. Each projectile absorbed is +10 damage for the final explosion. The explosion with no projectiles absorbed does nothing but a simple stun. 1 projectile does 10 damage and a stun, and so on. But there is a maximum, to make this a fair spell. Crystal damage: 300-350 Maximum explosion damage: 250 Total possible damage: 600 Recharge: 10 Seconds Mana: 350 4. Beam of luck (Healing spell) "User places multiple mirrors where a magical beam of healing bounces off the mirrors, and into players, dealing high damage to players, and restoring you a reasonable amount of health." User places 5 mirrors around them, and a beam reflects off of the mirrors, and potentially in to a player, if they are in the beam's path. then the beam will pas right through any player or object, and heal you. If the beam does touch a player, it will deal 125 damage. The beam will heal you 200 health. Damage: 125 Heal: 200 Recharge 10 Seconds Mana: 500 5: Aura extinction (Ultimate spell) "User burns with a bright aura, then explodes, blinding and stunning players in the radius, then will surround affected players in a black beam that sucks them into the sky, dealing high damage. User burns with a bright orange aura for a couple seconds, then explodes, blinding and stunning players in the range of the explosion, then traps them in a ray of darkness, that brings them higher and higher, dealing high damage. The explosion deals no damage, and the ray of darkness deals 20-30 damage, 20 times per player. Total damage 400-600 Ray damage: 20-30 times 20 Recharge 80 Seconds Mana: 1000 DID I DO IT?!?!?!??!!/